


It means beautiful, techno, you dumbass

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, I made this at 3 am, Im tired, M/M, Random - Freeform, idk what I just wrote, this is so fucking wonky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Quackity and Techno thinks up of nicknames for each other.OrTechno randomly says shit in a different language when he panics
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 599
Collections: Anonymous





	It means beautiful, techno, you dumbass

"You know, we still don't have nicknames for each other." Quackity piped up, nestled into Techno's sides, peering up at the piglin with a grin. 

It was a Saturday, and the two had spent most of the day together basking in each other's presence, enjoying the quality time they had. The piglin paused on his reading, and looked down at his boyfriend. Quackity was right. They didn't really have nicknames for each other yet. 

Maybe that was mostly because Techno was embarrassed with terms of endearment, it made him feel mushy and way too warm inside. Quackity made him feel this way the most, and even when the Male just smiled at him, Techno felt like he was about to implode into a million pieces. 

"I, err, do you want us to have specialized nicknames?" The pinkette asked, and mentally kicked himself for sounding dumber than he would've liked.

"Well, we've only been calling each other with our normal names." Quackity shifted, sitting up beside Techno. "I was thinking we should start calling each other some puppy names! I'd say I have a lot in mind for you..." the Mexican giggled. 

"Oh? Well then, I guess I'll have to think of a dozen for you as well." Techno smiled, setting down his book. 

"We should have a nickname contest!" Quackity suggested with another gremlin grin. "Whoever comes up with the best nickname wins. But, the nicknames have to be creative."

Techno, never the one to back down from a challenge, accepted. He was an English major. He knew of many colorful words in the dictionary, so the piglin was pretty much sure he had this under a breeze. 

"Pinkie!" Quackity immediately said as he pointed a finger at Techno, his eyes shining when the man's eyebrows creased in amusement.

"Does that mean I'll call you Brownie, then?" The piglin sneakily replied with a smirk, enjoying how the Mexican's face crinkled. 

"Dude, that sounds way too sad. Like something you'd name a malnourished street dog."

"Well, you suggested a nickname based on my hair color, plus, I recall you enjoying being called my bit-"

"OKAY NEXT."

So apparently, making an 'creative' nickname was rather hard. Techno worked hard for his English major, but he was rather disappointed in himself when his brain crashed and refused to give him any sort of help, so the piglin resorted to blurting out any most noticable trait with his boyfriend. 

"Feathers." 

"Cute, but you're naming me, not your pet parrot. Oh I know one for you! Piggie-boo!."

"That's even worse than Oinky."

Techno was slowly getting battered down, especially when Quackity pulled out his Spanish card. Thankfully, the piglin continued to learn the language, mostly as to understand his boyfriend's first language and to scare his enemies into confusion. 

(Quackity claimed that Techno asserting dominance and growling Spanish into the Mexican's ear was sexy, and it never failed to make the piglin's face turn red with embarrassment, but that's a story for another time.)

But thanks to Quackity's extremely flirtatious and affectionate tendencies, he had an upper hand. Techno decided to finally pull up his wild card: the random word generator. The next turn he got, he blurted out the first word on his mind. 

"Habibi."

Unexpectedly, Quackity turned silent, and his face quickly bloomed red. 

Technoblade had no fucking idea what he had just said, and what it meant, he just saw it on Twitter once, but seeing Quackity's reaction, it just made him win their little game. 

The Mexican was so happy with the nickname, and despite how the words jumbled a bit in Techno's mouth, he was happy at how brightly he'd made his boyfriend smile. 

"Awww, cariño..." Quackity's wings fluttered happily as he hugged the piglin. "You're my habibi too."

Techno smiled to himself. He'd Google whatever the fuck the word meant, but for now, he was taking this newfound nickname with pride.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea I just randomly wrote this down pls I feel so tired


End file.
